The Darkness Rotation
by annisasepti2
Summary: Orang-orang bilang, jika manusia meninggal, jiwanya akan direnkarnasikan kembali. lalu.. siapa kau di masa lalu? seorang putri kan? atau iblis? second fic


Disclaimer : Detective Conan and Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho

Created by : Annisa Septi :)

Warn : OOC (mungkin), Typo syndrome (piiss), mungkin kurang bisa bikin fic yang serem, gomen... Ongoing.

Genre : Mistery hihi..

**~Enjoy to Read~**

Prologue...

Banyak yang bilang bila manusia meninggal, jiwanya... akan kembali direnkarnasikan. Menjadi sosok yang baru dan membangun kenangan yang baru. Begitulah siklusnya. Lalu, siapakah jiwamu di masa lalu? Maukah kau mengetahuinya?

"_Everyone is fall and die. Fall and die. Fall and die. Everyone is fall and die. Just wait and see. Hihihi..."_

The Darkness Rotation.

Chapter 01 ...

Langit sore hari ini terlihat agak mendung. Seperti biasa, salju-salju bak karpet putih yang bersih menutupi seluruh Tokyo. Di sebuah komplek yang bernama Beika terdapat sebuah rumah yang agak mewah dengan halamannya yang luas. Salah satu bangunan—masih bagian—dari rumah itu menjulang tinggi bagaikan menara. Ya, ini rumah kediaman Keluarga Kudou.

Terlihat dari luar jendela keluarga ini memiliki 2 orang tamu wanita. Ia adalah sahabat lama dari pemilik rumah itu, yaitu Eri Kisaki dan putrinya Ran Mouri. Mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan hal serius, terlihat dari raut wajah Eri yang penuh dengan harapan.

"Bisakah ku titipkan dia pada kalian?" tanya Eri kemudian. Wanita yang selalu memakai kemeja dan jas ala _bussiness woman_ ini sebenarnya bekerja di Hokkaido sebagai pengacara. Namun, sekarang ia ke Tokyo untuk menitipkan anak semata wayangnya Ran kepada keluarga itu.

Yukiko selaku istri dari kepala rumah tangga keluarga tersebut sangatlah senang dengan kehadiran Ran. Terlihat dari senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya—yang cantik bagaikan seorang aktris—terus tiada henti. Lain halnya dengan lelaki disebelahnya yang marah dan kesal atas kehadiran Ran. Ya, tidak lain lagi... ia adalah Shinichi Kudou, anak dari pasangan suami istri yang mendiami rumah tersebut.

Ran tampak menyadari akan kebencian Shinichi padanya. Namun tiada yang bisa ia lakukan selain tetap menurut dan pindah ke rumah itu. Begitu juga dengan Shinichi yang hanya bisa menerima Ran di rumahnya dengan berat hati.

Pembicaraan pun selesai, mereka sepakat bahwa Ran akan tinggal dirumah itu selama masa SMAnya di Teitan, sekolah barunya.

"Mohon bantuannya" ucap Ran malu-malu. Dan sekali lagi Yukiko tersenyum lebar begitu juga dengan Yusaku. Tentu saja berbeda dengan Shinichi yang mendesah kesal dan menggerutu dalam batinnya.

Semester baru di SMA Teitan dimulai. Para murid-murid kembali dari liburan natal mereka. Ran pun memulai sekolahnya lagi di sekolah barunya itu. Telah genap seminggu ia menempati rumah Shinichi tapi mereka berdua tidak pernah akrab. Entah karena alasan apa Shinichi sangat membenci Ran.

Ran adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu dan pemurung, rambutnya hitam panjang sepunggung yang selalu ia ikat setengah. Wajahnya pun cantik dan anggun—keturunan ibunya—tidak heran saat ia kebingungan di gerbang masuk sekolah karena kehilangan jejak Shinichi, banyak siswa-siswa yang mendekatinya. Namun ia terlalu pemalu untuk meladeni atau menanyakan jalan menuju asrama yang akan ia tempati nanti pada mereka.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah ia dapat menemukan asrama perempuan diantara semua gedung di sekolah itu. Ia pun membaca denah kamar yang disediakan tepat di depan pintu masuk asrama, dan dalam sekejap ia menemukan namanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyerobot masuk dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah ia sampai ia masuk ke dalam kamar barunya itu, disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya 2 tempat tidur dengan warna sprei yang berbeda—yang satu biru langit dan yang satu merah darah—serta 2 lemari yang lumayan besar berdiri di sudut ruangan. Tidak lupa 1 kamar mandi, 1 meja untuk berias dan 2 meja belajar kecil diikut sertakan pula di kamar yang lumayan mungil itu. Ada juga 1 jendela dengan gorden yang berwarna pink menghadap ke lapangan yang disebrangnya asrama laki-laki. Gedung asrama laki-laki hampir mirip dengan perempuan, hanya warna catnya saja yang berbeda. Ran tinggal di lantai 3 asrama itu. Tembok kamarnya di cat putih gading. Cukup nyaman pikir Ran.

Tampak beberapa kali Ran menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya berharap seseorang datang. Ya tentu saja teman yang akan berbagi kamar dengannya. Di plat pintu luar kamarnya tertulis 'Aoko Nakamori dan Ran Mouri'. Ia sangat menantikan gadis yang bernama Aoko itu. Namun, tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan saatnya ia menghadapi kelas barunya. Ia pun mempercepat geraknya dan keluar kamar. Setelah ia yakin bahwa kamar itu terkunci dengan baik, ia pun segera menuju ke kelas barunya, membangun kenangan yang baru, menjalin pertemanan baru dan tentunya hubungan yang baru.

"Pagii anak-anak!" sapa Bu Kobayashi selaku wali kelas 2-B itu. Murid-murid pun menjawab dengan ramai.

Ia sengaja datang pagi ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah untuk memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas itu.

"Nama saya Ran Mouri. Salam kenal. Saya pindahan dari Hokkaido" sapa Ran dengan malu-malu di depan kelas. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Shinichi yang duduk di barisan kedua dari tembok kiri di kelas itu. Dan tentu saja ekspresi Shinichi hanya buang muka melihat gadis yang ia benci menjadi teman sekelasnya. Ran pun hanya tertunduk lesu.

Kebetulan sekali ia harus duduk di belakang bangku Shinichi. Setelah Ran duduk ia memperhatikan sebentar lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapannya itu, berharap ia akan tersenyum sedikit pada Ran. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Ran merinding. Pupil matanya mengecil dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Ia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Seperti merasakan se'sosok' yang asing di ruangan itu. Entah apa itu hantu ataupun makhluk yang lain, Ran merasa bahwa sosok itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata yang dengki. Disela-sela ketakutannya itu ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang—melihat siapa sosok itu. Namun aura itu segera menghilang, Ran pun segera menenangkan dirinya.

Seorang remaja lelaki di pojok ruangan itu diam-diam mencuri pandangan dari Ran. Dengan senyuman nakal, ia terus memandangi gadis yang duduk agak jauh di hadapannya itu. Dalam nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Ran tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

'KRINGGG' bel istirahat berbunyi dengan kencangnya. Para siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas, guru-guru pun berjalan menjauhi seluruh ruang kelas.

Ran tampak tidak tertanggu dengan dirinya yang merinding gila tadi pagi. Namun ia lebih tertarik untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan baik dengan Shinichi.

"_Kalau begini terus.. Bibi dan Paman Kudou.. aku merasa tidak enak" _batinnya mulai bergejolak. Tapi ia tahu betul Shinichi sangat tidak menyukainya. _"Benci. Dia membenciku" _untuk sesaat batinnya kembali bergejolak namun saat itu juga dalam benaknya terpikir satu kata yang mewakili semuanya. Ia perlu sebuah jawaban. _"Kenapa? Kenapa ia membenciku?" _pertanyaan yang sekarang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Shinichi.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya singgah. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang terurai mengalun sangat teratur saat ia berlari. Mencari sesosok lelaki yang membuatnya haus penasaran. Shinichi.

Diantara banyak murid yang berlalu lalang, terlihat sebersit tampilan wajah yang ia cari-cari. Wajah itu sedang mengobrol dengan orang lain. Ran pun memperlambat larinya, dengan terengah-engah ia pun menarik nafasnya.

"SHINICHI! Shinichi!" panggilnya pada lelaki yang ia kejar sedari tadi itu. Namun tampaknya Shinichi tidak menggubrisnya. Ran terus berusaha memanggilnya. Namun perlahan ia merasakan tatapan yang aneh, tatapan sinis dan geli. Murid-murid yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang berhenti sejenak untuk membicarakannya dan menatapnya dengan sangat remeh. Ran tidak kuasa untuk berseru lagi, ia terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam erat telapaknya. Sosok itu menyiratkan perintah pada Ran untuk berlari menjauh dari keramaian itu. _Tangan yang lembut... hangat bagai malaikat,_ begitulah benak Ran bekerja.

"Eh? Shi-shinichi?"

Sampailah mereka di sudut sebuah lorong yang agak sepi. Mereka pun berhenti berlari dan mengambil nafas sejenak. Ran menyandarkan punggung lemahnya yang lunglai—akibat berlari—ke tembok sudut itu. Hembusan angin dari jendela di sudut itu membuat nafasnya mulai beraturan. Di sela-sela nafasnya ia merasa heran.

"Shinichi... eh sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya pada lelaki di hadapannya yang berpura-pura tidak kelelahan itu.

"Heh... kau pikir kau siapa? Berani-beraninya memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu. Kau harus panggil aku Kudou-san disini..." jelas Shinichi dengan helaan nafas di akhir nadanya.

"Ku-kudou-san?"

"Kalau kau terus memanggilku dalam keramaian seperti tadi. Semua gadis akan memandang sinis terhadapmu. Disini aku tidak bisa seenaknya kau dekati." jelas Shinichi lagi, kali ini dengan menambahkan _–cih _di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ehm... ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Ran dengan wajah yang agak malu.

"Heh?" Shinichi hanya terheran sedikit dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kau ingin tanya apa?"

Dengan menatap mata Shinichi tajam, Ran mengepalkan telapak tangannya—merasa yakin pada apa yang ia tanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membenciku?" angin bertiup dari luar jendela. Seperti menyiratkan bahwa adanya gejolak dalam pertanyaan Ran. Shinichi hanya menatap mata Ran dengan terkejut. Namun tak lama ia membuang ekspresi terkejutnya itu jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingat memangnya?" jawab Shinichi dengan nada yang lumayan serius, ini membuat Ran bertambah heran.

"Eh?"

Dengan pandangan yang meremehkan, Shinichi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau... gadis yang berumur 10 tahun. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Selalu ketakutan dan merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan saat tiada ancaman apapun kau bisa saja menangis. Aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis yang sangat cengeng seperti itu. Sangat menyusahkan dan merepotkan. Apa itu cukup menjadi alasan? Aku akan membeberkan alasan lain lagi kalau itu belum cukup" cetus Shinichi dengan adanya penekanan pada ucapan terakhir.

Ia bagaikan menembakkan amunisi yang sangat ampuh dan itu ia tembakkan ke arah Ran. Ran hanya diam terpaku mendengarnya—tangannya bergemetar dan pupil matanya mengecil tanda terkejut.

"Kurasa bagimu, alasan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Jangan pernah panggil aku lagi" tegas Shinichi dengan tatapan sinisnya. Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari Ran dan pergi tanpa ada salam yang menenangkan.

Genggaman tangan yang hangat dan menenangkan dengan perkataan yang sangat kejam dan sadis. Semua itu hanya satu orang yang melakukannya. Bagaikan dijatuhkan dari atas tebing yang curam dan terjal setelah dibawa terbang dengan sepasang sayap yang mempesona dan bersinar. Kebencian Shinichi menyadarkan Ran akan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang kelam, yang gelap. Yang sangat sangat tidak ingin ia ingat.

Dengan bersandar membeku, ia meremas roknya dengan gemetar. Air mata pun jatuh di hadapan sepatunya.

"Takut... aku memang... hiks... tidak berguna" gumamnya.

Sekolah sudah usai sekarang. Para murid-murid pun kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Ran dengan termenung terus melangkah ke arah tangga kamarnya. Sampai di depan pintu, ia merogoh tas sekolahnya dan mengambil kunci kamar asramanya. Saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci, tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Ia pun terbangun dari renungannya, ia merasa panik. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

Disana terlihat rapi, tidak ada yang berubah tampaknya. Hanya saja ada sesosok gadis berambut hitam sepunggung agak berantakan tertidur seraya mengemut lolipopnya di kasur bersprei merah itu. Di sebrang kasur Ran. Ran hanya bisa melihatnya heran.

Seketika matanya yang masih setengah sadar, sayup sayup terbuka. Remang-remang, gadis yang sedang terlelap dengan lolipopnya itu terbangun. Rupanya gesekan antara lantai dan kaus kaki Ran saat melangkah terdengar sangat meresahkan di telinganya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tumpukkan bantal dan guling di kasurnya. Dengan jari-jarinya ia menggesek-gesekkan pelan kedua matanya yang masih setengah terlelap. Ia pun segera sadar ada seorang gadis yang telah berdiri sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa? Ran-chan?" ucapnya dari atas kasur dengan santainya.

"Eh?" Ran hanya bisa menganga lebar mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Tidak bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? Ran-CHAN? hehe" ujar gadis itu lagi dengan seulas senyuman yang sok di _moe_ kan(?). Namun Ran hanya memandangnya ngeri.

Tak lama mereka pun cepat akrab. Gadis yang bernama Aoko itu memang seperti para gadis pada umunya hanya saja, ia sedikit banyak bicara. Tapi Ran merasa nyaman bersamanya, bagi Ran baru kali ini ia memiliki teman sebaik Aoko. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. _Sekarang semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar..._ batinnya.

Jam terus berdetik. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.27 malam. Semua murid sudah tidur, kecuali seorang gadis yang mendiami kamar di lantai 3. Ya entah kenapa Ran tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia masih memikirkan pesan Ibunya yang belum ia balas, akibat baterai _handphone_-nya yang habis sekitar jam 10 lalu. Ia lupa membawa _changer handphone_ miliknya, Ran memang gadis yang ceroboh, sedikit. Dan baginya sudah terlalu larut untuk membangunkan Aoko, teman sekamarnya itu. Aoko sudah menempuh kemacetan panjang di jalan tadi pagi, maka dari itu ia telat untuk bersekolah sehingga absen di kelas. Apalagi tadi siang mereka berdua mengobrol hebat, sehingga tidak ada waktu baginya untuk istirahat.

Namun, sekarang Ran resah, walaupun isi pesan itu hanya 'Ran, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?'. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hampir semua sudut ruangan di asrama pria sudah gelap. Tentu saja semua siswa sudah tidur karena memang diberlakukannya jam malam di sekolah ini. Yaitu dari pukul 09.00 malam sampai pukul 05.00 pagi. Namun di lantai 3 tampak seberkas cahaya yang tidak kunjung redup berada di sebuah kamar. Ya itu adalah Shinichi Kudou. Ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Ibunya yang tercinta Yukiko.

Yukiko : 'Kau harus menjaga Ran dengan baik Shinichi!'

Dengan membaca pesan yang ia terima dari Ibunya. Batinnya mengumpat kesal karena Ibunya tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Kebenciannya dengan Ran semakin menjadi saat itu.

Shinichi : 'Aku benci dengannya. Jadi, JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA LAGI!'

Shinichi mengetiknya dengan cepat dan menekan tombol _send_ tanpa basa-basi. Bibirnya cemberut, dari matanya tersirat amarahnya pada Ibu yang sedang dihadapinya itu. ia memperhatikan _hanphone_-nya lekat-lekat, menunggu balasan dari ibunya tersayang dan terkejam itu, setidaknya menurutnya. Tak lama _hanphone_-nya berdering hebat, Shinichi hampir kehilangan kendali akibat kaget. Namun dalam sekejap ia menerima telepon itu. "Hallo, Ibu... kenapa menelepon _sih_?" bisiknya seraya menempelkan _handphone_-nya di telinga kanannya.

"heh, DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! BERANINYA MENULIS PESAN SEPERTI ITU! AWAS KAU NANTI SHINICHI! KALAU RAN KENAPA-NAPA KARENA KAU TIDAK MENJAGANYA! AWAS KAU KALAU PULANG NANTI!" suara yang ibunya keluarkan sangat keras sehingga untuk kedua kalinya Shinichi hilang kendali dan hampir melempar jatuh _handphone_-nya. Wajahnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan raut ketakutan akibat Ibunya itu. "Tapi bu..."

"TIDAK ADA KATA TAPI UNTUKMU!" ujar Ibunya lagi diikuti dengan nada terputus di akhirnya. Shinichi hanya bisa menatap kesal _handphone_-nya.

Seraya masih terduduk di atas kasurnya, Shinichi melilitkan selimutnya sampai ke leher karena kedingingan. Ia masih memperhatikan salju-salju putih yang bergetar di luar jendela. Tiba-tiba desahan suara salju terdengar sangat kasar di halaman depan. Itu mengganggu penglihatan Shinichi. Seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa berlari dan meninggalkan jejak sepatunya di salju. Shinichi pun membuka jendela kamarnya supaya dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa itu.

"Itu..." gumamnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya berlarian di tengah lebatnya salju di halaman. "Ran... hah... sekarang apa?" gumamnya lagi kesal. Dilihatnya jam dinding di kamarnya, jam itu menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 malam. _Ini sudah lewat jam malam,_ pikirnya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari selimut yang melilitnya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia mengambil mantel tebal dan sehelai syalnya yang tergantung di depan lemari, lalu bergegas pergi. Tentu saja dengan tujuan menghentikan Ran, sebelum ada masalah yang terjadi dan ia tidak mau kena amarah ibunya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Setelah memastikan tiada orang yang melihatnya keluar, ia pun mengambil sepatunya dengan cepat dan segera berlari mencari Ran. _Gadis itu, apa sampai mati akan tetap menyusahkan?_ batinnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ran berlari, matanya tetap mengawasi sekililing. Takut bila ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Tak berapa lama, telepon umum sekolah telah berada dalam jangkauan matanya, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Suara salju yang terinjak oleh sepatunya tampak nyaring di telinga Ran. Namun, baru ia tersadar, ada suara salju lain yang mengikutinya. Langkahnya dalam sekejap terhenti, kemudian suara yang mengikutinya pun berhenti. Ran mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan merapatkan keduanya erat-erat ke dada. Ia mulai menoleh sedikit ke belakang, namun yang ia lihat hanya beberapa pohon yang berdiri dan gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang berserakan di jalanan.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera berlari menghampiri telepon umum yang beberapa langkah lagi akan ia raih. Sesampainya disana, Ran merogoh mantelnya dan mengambil beberapa koin yang tersisa di kantong mantelnya itu. Setelah menghitungnya dengan tepat, ia memasukkan beberapa koin itu ke slot mesin telepon. Kemudian dengan cepat menekan tombol nomor, tentu saja dengan tujuan nomor rumahnya.

'Tuut tuut tuut' terdengar masih nada tunggu di telepon. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian mesin telepon menjawabnya _'Selamat malam, disini Eri Kisaki. Ada sebuah acara yang menyibukkan hari ini. Jadi, tinggalkan pesanmu'_. Tanpa meninggalkan pesan Ran pun menutup teleponnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi muram, padahal belum selesai ia mengatur helaan nafasnya.

'_Everyone is fall and die... fall and die... fall and die... every...'_ terdengar senandung yang mengerikan. Ran menyadari itu namun, ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Pupil matanya seketika mengecil ketakutan, keringat dingin pun berjatuhan.

'_Everyone is fall and die... just wait and see... hihi'_ Ran seakan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia ingin berteriak sekencangnya, namun semuanya tertahan. Dengan ketakutan yang hebat, ia mencoba menoleh dan mencari asal suara itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendeknya, membelakangi Ran. Mengenakan seragam sekolah dan terus menerus mengulang lirik yang sama. Terlihat sayup sayup kelabu yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, bagaikan aura yang mencerminkan diri gadis itu.

Ran hanya diam terpaku melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan tiada henti keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lekat dan tidak berkedip sedikit pun. Ia pun mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang. Dan gadis berambut coklat itu, tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Ran. Ia mulai mencoba menoleh ke belakang, sediki demi sedikit. Ran dengan perlahan tetap mencoba mundur. Gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Ran pun semakin ketakutan, namun pandangannya tak bisa berpaling dari gadis itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menatap tajam Ran dengan sebelah mata. Senyum lebarnya bagaikan seringaian licik iblis yang akan memangsa. Pupil Ran semakin mengecil melihatnya, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Gadis itu mulai mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dengan senyuman menakutkannya itu. Namun, Ran tidak bisa sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan pandangan yang sadis, gadis itu pun berkata,

"Hancurlah"

.

.

.

Seketika itu, waktu bagaikan terhenti. Namun angin dingin masih bertiup. Jantung Ran berdebar dengan hebat. Ia pun jatuh terduduk tak berdaya di tempatnya berdiri.

.

Dibalik pohon besar yang menutupi kehadirannya. Shinichi hanya merasa heran, _apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu_?

.

.

To be COUNTINUE...

huft... akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, tapi belum berakhir. oh, masih inget senandung di atas! itu dapet dari temen sayaa.. hehe makasih untuknya. mungkin dia akan baca yaa.. hontou ni arigatougozaimasu Leony-chan. hehe.. kalo jelek ficnya maaf yaa.. ditunggu RnR nya..


End file.
